


Frog

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Frogs, just a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: There’s a frog in the loo.





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Frog. I wanted to try my hand at a rare pair and writing a drabble in dialogue only. Really, it’s just a silly little thing. (I blame the fest. 😆)

”Madeleine. There’s a frog in the loo.”

”Oh, yes. I named him James.”

”You named a frog James.”

”Mm. He’s home more than you are, nowadays.” 

”I’m still an agent in active duty. It’s what I do.”

”So you keep saying. Are you sure you’re not staying away from us because you just hate frogs?”

”I’m indifferent towards them. There’s a difference.” 

”Too bad, because James is staying. I’ve officially adopted him.” 

”People generally adopt cats or dogs, not frogs.” 

”I can do that, as well, if you’d like.” 

”And name them James too?” 

”If it keeps you coming back.”


End file.
